Carlita
carlita '''is my first pup . It Belongs To Gardenimia-Luna , do not change without my permission and can use it if they want it for their next stories. '''carlita '''is the older sister of Tracker, the pup chihuahua, like him they lived in the jungle in a cave with their parents Narlea and Gaiou as well as their young brother Santolio. '''note : i was also wondering, as she arrived in the paw patrol, she befriended all the members (Skye, Shira, Lilas, Smoky) i was wondering if was possible to get them into the pages of my characters, but it is feasible? Appearance Carlita is a blue-gray chihuahua, white-colored ears and black legs, she has some brown spots on the hind legs.and also has green-iris eyes she wears an azure necklace with a puptag with a background representing 4 small stars and a sattelite. Personnality She is very daring and a little adventurous, she likes to have fun with the monkeys as she goes in the jungle to visit family and tracker, she is especially protective towards her brother santolio, she likes to protect her friends and her close to the dangers of the jungle. He happens to be shy, but occasionally. She loves to jump in the mud when she sees it and when it has finished raining and adores the scented baths. She gets along well with Everest, Skye, Melina (another of my pups) Elsa and Penelope. She also likes Chase and is secretly in love with him but does not dare to confess his crush. Carlita is very loyal to her friends and family, and when she has the opportunity, she does not hesitate to tell the truth because she is very honest, she likes to do good around her, and if her best friends are sad she knows how to comfort them and help them when they need her. Bio Carlita was born 2 years before Tracker and 3 years before Santolio, she is very close to her brother Tracker but sometimes they start arguing, she lived with her family in a cave deep in the jungle, she used to playing with her 2 brothers playing with the monkeys or to hide in the jungle. One day she discovered that she could become invisible and to be able to communicate with the wildlife of the jungle, these two powers were revealed when she played with Santolio, she learned to master them and loves to emerge by becoming visible when no one expects it, when she was 3 years old she ventured a little near a nest of snakes that attacked her, she did not of injury except that since she has a huge fear, when she starts to get bored she disguises herself in everything (ghost, pirate). She adores Skye that she considers him to be faith as her sister and best friend even though she never confessed to him a crush on Chase. when she met her sister Elsa, the Chase's older sister. Carlita began to appreciate her even though a friendly rivalry occurred, as she wanted to see the abilities of their powers together. PupPack and Outfit his uniform outfit features a black cap with white and red strokes with the badge of the Paw Patrol and a black, white and blue jacket his PupPack equipment is a space-diving suit, a welding saw, propellers, various cosmonaut tools and a lasso PupHouse Carlita's PupHouse is on the theme of space with patterns of planets and stars, the colors are dark blue and the entrance and red in color. His Family * Tracker ( Brother) * Santolio (little Brother) * Narlea (Mother) * Gaiou (Father) Fanon Appearance coming soon Stories by Me * Paw Patrol/ Inside OutPaw Patrol/ Inside Out * Looking for Chase * Pups and the Diamond Festival * The special Christmas of Chase and Dolgo crush She a huge crush on Chase but she does not know if it's the same for him but she does not dare to confess. Trivia * the day of his birth is a May 17, a day of great sun * she has a moon-shaped birthmark on the right hind paw * his favorite dish is pizza * Carlita is wary of Mayor Humdiger and the Kittens Catastrophe Crew and has some suspicions about them when they are in Adventure Bay * his favorite color is magenta * She is very allergic to dust * She likes when Ryder scratches her back * her favorite holidays are Easter, Halloween and Christmas * she also loves the carnival because we disguise it * she does not understand why when Rocky is afraid of water and he does not want to take baths so when is agey with various perfumes * her nickname Anna is Carlia * his nickname shira is Bellia * Like Chase and Everest, she did not know how to play Pup Pup Boogie at first, she learned little by little with Skye because she does not know how to dance very well. * his best friends are Marshall, Elsa, Smoky, Rubble, Melina, Skye and Everest. * She especially loves Skye and they consider themselves best friends All like Rubble, she loves taking baths * but she loves scented baths, especially with chamomile or lavender * Carlita loves being brother Tracker, but they sometimes argue * Like Tracker, she speaks a little Spanish, but also Italian * she likes to play with Tundra and Zuma * his favorite pony of my little pony is rainbow dash She has two powers that have shown themselves growing up # she can understand other animals and can talk to them # it can also be invisible she likes * scented baths * to disguise oneself * Having Fun With Skye, Marshall, Tundra and Mélina * play with his friends the monkeys what she does not like * the complete black of night * that others or she starts to lie and hide the truth * lose your family * to be cold with Skye and her brother if they quarre his slogans # " I'm ready for a galactic rescue " # " the galaxy is my friend " # " Universe or Meteors, ready to shine to the stars " fears * the Snakes since one of them attacked him * Astraphobia: she is afraid of thunderstorms * that Chase rejects him if she tells him his crush Gallery Coming soon Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Pups related to Tracker Category:0280Gardenimia67's characters Category:Female protagonist Category:Fanon Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Pups Category:New Members of PAW Patrol